1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bearing element for insertion into a bearing frame having a sealing function for holding a roller axle which is to be supported, to a roller plate for end-side coverage of a transport roller, to such a transport roller and to a drift conveyor which has, inter alia, a bearing frame, such a transport roller and such a bearing element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drift conveyors which have a profile frame which is inserted into the conveyor rollers can already be found in the prior art. These conveyor rollers have axle bolts and are mounted so as to be rotatable about the axle bolts. The axle bolts are inserted into corresponding holes which are provided in the profile frame. In this context, the holes in profile frames and the diameter of the axle bolts are dimensioned with play, and the conveyor rollers can therefore be mounted in an unconstrained way.
Profile frames are partially manufactured from closed profiles and from profiles with covers, and the control electronics for drives and sensors can therefore be accommodated in the cavity in the profile.
Depending on which goods are to be transported by means of the conveyor systems, the conveyor systems must be partially cleaned. In this context efforts are made to ensure that during the cleaning process no moisture enters the interior of the profile which can damage the electronics there. To a certain extent, this is achieved by virtue of the fact that holes are not bored in the profile but instead axle mounts are attached to the closed profile from the outside. Said axle mounts are to a certain extent welded on or screwed on. This ensures that no moisture can penetrate the profile. However, the manufacture of such profiles with axle mounts which are attached to the outside is costly and expensive. Furthermore, in the known designs of conveyor systems, vibrations and disruptive noises occur in some cases during operation, with the result that the known conveyor systems can be operated only at low conveyor speeds.
The object of the invention is to make available means which permit advantageous manufacture of a drift conveyor which can be operated at high conveying speeds and is reliable during operation and easy to clean.